


Slytherin Chronicles #1

by AngrySapphicHeda, beautifulmask



Series: The Clexa Slytherin Chronicles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A Slytherin Power Couple, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Clarke the Slytherin Quidditch Team Captain, F/F, Lexa the headgirl, Murphy the very annoyed senior, Slytherin!Lexa, slytherin!Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngrySapphicHeda/pseuds/AngrySapphicHeda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmask/pseuds/beautifulmask
Summary: The Slytherin head girl of Hogwarts and the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team are legends, not only inside the Slytherin house but all over the school, making them idols for the young wizards and witches just about to start their learning adventure. The small detail of them being a couple only adds points to the legend status that will follow them long after their school years are over.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: The Clexa Slytherin Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555576
Comments: 7
Kudos: 274





	Slytherin Chronicles #1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This work is nothing but an introduction to a little series beautifulmask and I decided to start.  
> A Slytherin and a Hufflepuff writing a fic about two slytherins, what could go wrong?

**Year 7**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is known for, amongst other things, the countless number of wizards and witches that left its walls to achieve great glory. Some make a mark even before they graduate and leave the greatest wizarding school in the world. Clarke Griffin and Lexa woods were two of them. Tales of their misadventures circled the school as they entered their final year. 

Clarke Griffin is well known for her title as the current Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and chaser. She is not only a Quidditch legend, but a prankster one as well. Many of the freshmen look up to her and her friends past ‘accomplishments’ as something to aspire to and, if possible, surpass, something that Clarke enjoys incentivizing and is even proud of. It makes her the coolest senior in the eyes of the young first years and a complete menace to the professors, many of whom, although always delighted to have her sharp mind in the classroom, hate her poor choices of entertainment in her free time.

On the other side of the coin is the always stoic Lexa Woods, who, to the professors relief, is a growing idol to the newcomers. Coming from a long line of well known Slytherins, it’s no surprise when she goes from Slytherin Prefect to Headgirl of Hogwarts while maintaining her straight outstandings in every single class. Many believe that is for this reason she is so well regarded by the students, but it’s the rumor that she nearly got the death curse thrown at her after a victorious friendly duel that gives her almost the same authority as professors in the eyes of every student. 

It’s because of these well known truths that it comes as a surprise for the little first year students that Lexa, the model student who took charge of them and looked out for them since day one and Clarke, the unbelievably cool captain who is rumored to be behind the great flooding of the Gryffindor tower are, in fact, inseparable. There isn’t a single student who doesn’t expect Lexa to have a few words with Clarke, especially after the Headgirl was forced to help clean up the mess from the flood. And yet, she seemed more amused and slightly annoyed than angry. And even more surprisingly, actually accepted a flower, freshly transformed from a piece of paper, that the captain gifts her that day. It baffles the minds of the first years, while most upper years mutter about unfair treatment. 

Based on this incident some reached the conclusion that Lexa would give her fellow slytherins favouritism and let them get away with a lesser, if any, punishment but putting this to a test was quickly proven wrong. Others simply assumed that Clarke was even more legendary than previously thought and that even the Headgirl was unable to resist her charm. And then there were those who believed Clarke had somehow enchanted Lexa, forcing her to look the other way, which prompted some courageous second years to try and steal some of her scrolls to try and find the spell. Unfortunately for them, they are caught.

And so, the mystery remains.

Clarke and Lexa always sat together during meals, they could be seen in the halls, walking side by side, or lounging in the common room, somehow the bestest of friends, against all odds. It sparks the occasional discussion of curious first years from a variety of houses.

“It makes no bloody sense.” 

“What?”

“Them!” The first year Slytherin points to the bench across the courtyard, where the Slytherin Quidditch Captain just interrupted Lexa from reading by sitting down without invitation and casually chatting to her like it was the most normal thing in the world. Yet, instead of getting glared at, Lexa just offers her a smile, shifting her attention from the book easily.

“They're like, best friends! Always together when they obviously should be mortal enemies!”

“Don't tell me you believe the nonsense about Lexa being enchanted.” 

“Maybe Clarke's blackmailing her! That's how she gets away with so many pranks!” Offers the small Ravenclaw.

“She gets caught all the time, and they wouldn't be so friendly.” Sighs the skeptic Hufflepuff “Just accept that they're friends.”

“It makes no sense.” Repeats the little Slytherin with a frown.

“You're just upset that Lexa caught you sneaking out of bed.” 

“Shut up, no I am not! And you know I’m right! It doesn’t make any logical sense!”

“What doesn’t make any logical sense you nerdy turd?” John Murphy’s, a senior Slytherin, asks, starling the tiny first years.

“Oh, I, hum… I was just saying that it doesn’t make sense that the Headgirl and Clarke are friends, let alone best friends…” 

“That’s because they aren’t, Troll head!”

“What? Yes they are!” 

Murphy rolls his eyes at the insisting first years and grabs their heads, forcing them to face the bench where the objects of their curiosity sit. 

And that’s when the mystery is solved. Because as Clarke says something that actually makes the stoic head girl giggle, she also sneaks a finger under her chin, placing a small and respectful peck on Lexa’s still smiling lips.

To say the three first years are shocked by the single intimate gesture would be an understatement. It shatters the idea they had in their little minds, making them realize that maybe they really don't know anything about the inhabitants of this school after all. 

The news spread like fire amongst the first year students. Most older students find their confusion hilarious since the so called ‘clexa’ phenomenon as been with them for a few years now. It doesn't completely stop the theories about Lexa being enchanted, some even hop onto the love potion theory and it becomes a whole new conspiracy. But above all, it becomes widely accepted that Clarke and Lexa are almost untouchable and a force to be reckoned with. Because once the initial confusion over their partnership ends, and the meaning of their relationship truly sinks in, it becomes impressive and terrifying, all at once.

  
For the newcomers, the stable unquestionably devoted relationship of the beloved Headgirl and the great Quidditch Captain makes them everything they strive to be. Because anyone with eyes can see how happy those two make each other and if that isn't some powerful magic, what is?


End file.
